The search for Love!
by Girlz-Rule123
Summary: Brandon and Stella both graduated and moved on with their lives because their relationship never worked out. Stella's ex cheated on her and left her heart broken. What's worse is Memories of Brandon are flooding back to her. Will stella and Brandon find each other or will they stay separated from each other for ever?
1. Chapter 1

**So hi this is my new story and the first chapter isn't up yet but I was wondering if you people like the story idea..**

**if u do please review for the 1st chapter..**

**that will be up soon and just please review for next chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2: When i saw you

**Hi thanks for everyone that reviewed and i hope you enjoy this chapter! Make sure to review!**

i'm Stella under-wood. I live in Las Vegas and i am 21 years old. My parents died in a car cash and i live in my own apartment. i went out with a jerk who i guess is a player and i cant even talk about him without vomiting..

i had a great relation with a guy named Brandon all the way through high school but then after we graduated we had to go our own ways. He has a job at a big company type of hotel in New York, but who knows where he is now. He had a beautiful smile and had chocolate brown self on the other hand is a designer. i have my own shop called " Style Spring".

Its a pretty famous shop or i guess store in Las Vegas. People all over the world come to my store to buy magnificent clothes. i have to say all my ideas come from a art gallery in a town near by. it has incredible paintings and pictures hung up on the walls.

Anyways lets get on with my life... its 8:00 am right now and i should be getting ready to go to work my shop opens at 9:00am...

* * *

><p>Right i am on my way to work and i am driving with my left hand while hold an apple with my right. I know i am going to end up in hospital one day because i nearly did one day.<p>

i was on my way to a graduation ceremony at school and we were kind off late so i took the free way. i was driving with one hand and this time i had my other hand on my lap. I remember Brandon saying you should drive with both hands but i ignored him. Then all off a sudden my hands just turned and i lost grip, my car went crazy. i felt like i was in a whirl pool, i felt like i was drowning until i could feel someones arms grab the steering feel. i tried opening my eyes and i could see it was Brandon. Then everything stopped and i kept going but this time i let Brandon drive. That is a day i would never forget. i seriously could have died.

Well by the time i finished the story of how i was about to die, i just realized i had arrived at my shop. Its still pretty early on the morning so the street lights are on and the roads aren't that bus.

so lets see i have to design a dress and i have to serve customers anyways i got to go help with a customer... and the Que is getting longer and my shops getting busier so lets talk after my day is over in the afternoon...

* * *

><p><strong>After work at a coffee Shop:<strong>

Right now i am at a coffee shop. I am drinking a Latte Macchiato. Its delicious and i have a flower print on the coffee. Anyways work was fine and you would not believe who i saw at my shop. I saw this Brown haired, cute looking, amazingly HOT looking guy and it looks like well as i remember BRANDON. He had really smart looking clothes and had good looking clothes on and on he's coat it said " Destine Hotels"

I remember when we were little Brandon would come up to me and say " when i grow up, i know i will be a big company agent and you are going to help me"

he was so cute back then. i on the other hand wanted to be a dress designer and here i am now. OK lets get to the point, HE looked just like Brandon and when he came up to the counter to buy this suit, i took hes card and it read: Brandon Shields

i nearly dropped the card when i saw that name and our eyes just locked. He just stood there like are you insane and i was just frozen. i dont think i could even breath. My cheeks were turning red and then he asked me what my name was... i dont know why but i was so stupid and i said Sarah Korros

He looked disoppionted and then he asked if ii knew someone called Stella Under-Wood. I couldn't even speak but of course i was stupid enough to say no. i just said no.. simply nothing important happened but i asked for he's phone number and he just looked curious and i a\said" i only want it because if i find Stella, I can call her and tell her. He gave in and quickly gave me the number. I said bye and i eargley said "come back soon."

So yeah thats all that happened today and Christmas is coming up, i nearly forgot. Looking forward to Santa. Kidding i dont get anything for Christmas. I just get Nothing, simply nothing. well got to go to my apartment and pay my bills.

When i get to my apartment a argument will be forming with the manger off the apartment because he thinks he should give me twice as much as my normal bill jest because i get about $670 a week because of my shop!

USELESS MANGERS...

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah thats all... i dont know if this chapter was good but i try and plz tell me if ou have any ideas for the next chapter. Plz tell me..<strong>

**AND PLZ REVIEW!**

**BTW: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR .**

**i know it's not Christmas yet..**

**review**** plz..**


End file.
